


Patience

by Bytentrix



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Keyblade Training, Other, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bytentrix/pseuds/Bytentrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi has started her keyblade training. It hasn’t been an easy road, but she isn’t going to let anything slow her down. Sometimes she finds herself thinking about the time she spent waiting. Time that she can never get back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

1-2-3-4.

Inhale as you draw back, exhale as you push forward.

1-2-3-4.

She thrust the blade through the air in time with the metronome she’d set on the steps. Her focus moved as she went through the motions: from the placement of her arms, to the shifting of her stance. She had been at it for hours now. Sweat pooled across her forehead and her arms were turning soft from use, but she didn’t stop. She couldn’t stop, not until she caught up.

1-2-3-

She misstepped and lost her footing. She went sprawling across the lawn, landing hard on her back. The air was knocked from her lungs, and her keyblade retreaded in flecks of light that scattered through the air.

Kairi tried to force herself up, but no part of her body responded. Every inch of her being was heavy and throbbing with pain. She stared up at the Mysterious Tower as it loomed above. The grass beneath her was cool to the touch and as good as any bed, as far as her aching body was concerned. Her eyes grew heavy as the sound of the metronome faded from her thoughts and into the darkness of sleep.

...

_The waves crashed hard against the shore. The tide had come in for an ocean that had not been there mere hours ago. The sea of new stars that had emblazoned the night sky had faded into the light of day. She stood along the shore and stared at the horizon. Why had she agreed to stay? Why had she let go? Why didn’t she jump across the gap to help him find Riku? He said he would come back, he promised, but already it felt like an eternity. She agreed to stay. This is what it meant. Feeling her heart ache as the the sun crossed the sky, the nights came and went, and the waves met the shore. This went on for hours, then days, and then months.Until one day she began to forget why she stood at the shoreline, but the ache in her heart grew stronger._

 ...

“Seems like a bad place to take a nap.” Kairi opened her eyes to a sea of red hair and a smirk that got its owner into quite a lot of trouble. Lea stood back to give her room, scratching the back of his head and musing for a moment. “I’ve done worse, I suppose.”

Lea had been making regular visits to Yen Sid for missions and follow-up lessons with the keyblade. She had seen a lot of him during her training with the master, but the two rarely spoke. When they did it was in short bursts and Lea often had little to say. This surprised Kairi, given how vocal he’d been just about every time she’d seen him before.

“Did you come to watch?” Kairi asked. Her vision spun for a moment as she sat up. Her muscles still ached, but the short rest had served her well. She stood up quickly and reset the metronome, summoning her keyblade and resuming her exercises.

Lea tilted his head. “Not exactly.” He crossed his arms and leaned against the railing of the steps. “You’ve been at this awhile, haven’t you?”

Kairi smirked. “Can you tell?” She fell back into her pattern of steps and swings. Her legs began to shake almost immediately with fatigue.

“Well you’re wearing footprints into the lawn.” Lea pointed to her feet. Kairi stopped a moment and looked down. Spots of grass were pressed firmly to the earth. She lifted a foot and saw a similar patch underneath. Lea leaned over from his spot and stopped the metronome. “The old guy wanted to see you.”

“Master Yen Sid?”she corrected.

“Yeah, said something about checking your progress.”

Kairi didn’t wait for him to continue and started up the stairs. Her foot hit the first step at a wobble. Lea reached out to catch her, but quickly retracted his hands when she looked back at him. He frowned. “Are you going to make it?”

“No worries.” She took the next step with more caution, but she never stopped. “Could you clean up for me?” She smiled gently at Lea, who looked away and nodded. “Sure.”

She hastily thanked him as she closed the entryway door. Lea never took his eyes off her.

Kairi sighed, shaking out her limbs as she turned her attention to the stairwell. Her lips pressed together in a tight line of determination. She could see the how far the steps wound even to the first portal, and knew there were many flights to follow. She started upwards, letting her thoughts take her elsewhere.

 ...

_She watched the waves take the sand out to sea. The sound of their crashing along the shore had once been a comfort, but now only brought anxiety. Every moment measured in the grains that left the shore, an endless hourglass marking her watch. The ache in her heart never went away. Even when she had forgotten Sora, even when Riku had been gone an entire year, she could still feel it pull her to the shore. She had to be there when they returned. She had to wait._

_She hated every moment of it. Every second felt like an eon that just screamed at her ‘you made the wrong choice.’ She reminded herself she stayed because she would have gotten in the way. Yet the longer she waited, only able to watch the waves and hope they brought them back home, the more she realized it wouldn’t have mattered. Neither would have complained about her presence. Both would have wanted her there, despite the danger. But they never would have asked her to do that. To put herself in harm’s way for their sake. She should have gone with them because…_

_“Maybe...waiting isn’t good enough.”_

 ...

“Kairi, please come in.” Yen Sid was sifting through books along the shelf in his chamber. Kairi emerged from behind the door, her legs now visibly shaking as she moved to stand at attention in the center of the room.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Kairi tried to glance at the books he’d been reading, but the text on the covers were in a language she didn’t recognize.

“I wanted to commend you, actually.” Slowly, the old master walked to his desk and took a seat. “You’ve already mastered summoning your keyblade and your basic forms are well developed. You have easily surpassed my expectations, a feat not easily accomplished.”

Kairi glowed under the compliments. “Thank you sir!”

“We can begin with your next phase of training as soon as you are ready.” Yen Sid rested his elbows on the desk and pressed his hands together.

Kairi deflated. “I don’t understand. Next phase?”

Yen Sid tapped his fingers together as he continued. “We have not yet covered the topic of magic, and you still need direct combat training before you are ready to enter the field.”

The way he looked at her, she knew he sensed her frustration. Kairi glowered at him. She clenched her fists before speaking. “Sir, you said I was exceeding your expectations, but why does it take so long for me to progress? I’ve been out there for hours a day, weeks at a time, but not once have you even spoken about me going into the field. Lea is already doing missions, and he still can’t summon his keyblade when he needs it.”

Yen Sid scowled. “Lea is already heavily experienced in both combat and fire magic, which is more than enough for him to hold his own.” His voice assumed no more menace than usual, but Kairi knew she’d overstepped her boundaries. He didn’t stop. “You, however, have come to me with a wisp of combat experience, no weapons training, and no magic beyond your intuitive ability as a Princess of Heart.”

“It’s not like I didn’t want to fight!” Kairi didn’t realize she was shouting until the words left her mouth. “It’s not like I wanted them to leave me behind! Now I’m here, and I’m working my tail off, and you’re telling me I still need more time?”

 ...

_She thought back to the World That Never Was. The frantic run she and the others had taken to safety. The faces of her two closest friends as the door slowly closed, sealing them inside. The King’s reassurances doing little to stem the knotting in her gut and the anger she felt, at Xemnas and at herself. She had to wait. They were fighting for their lives, and she had to wait._

 ...

“I’m sorry.” She felt obliged to say it, but she wondered if she actually meant it. The outbursts and frustration were wasting time. Kairi still couldn’t bring herself to unclench her fists.

Yen Sid took pity on her, opting to keep his lecture brief. “You and your friends walk a difficult and dangerous path. With the two of them already well in harm’s way I can only imagine how you feel. However, given your position in all of this and the opportunity you have to prepare yourself, it would be foolish for you to jump into the fray unprepared. I know it is difficult, but you must have patience.”

 ...

_They were right there, just outside the portal. She called to them. She reached her hand out as the darkness grew. It encircled her, and she stretched her hand as far as it would go. The darkness overtook her senses completely._

_The first thing she heard as the silence broke was the crashing of waves along the shore. The remnants of the portal faded and she was left staring out at the horizon she knew too well. The others approached, looking for Sora and Riku, and Kairi held her breath. Her heart ached. She waited._

 ...

Kairi tried not to take offense. She knew his position, and that his intentions were good. She tried to remember that. “What do I need to do next, sir?”

The day had wound to an end, but it was difficult to tell with the way twilight hung around the Mysterious Tower. The light had started to quickly shift into darkness and Kairi sat on the front steps to watch.

It wasn’t long before she heard the tower doors open, and a moment later Lea was standing beside her.

“Mind if I keep you company?” He looked forward and kept glancing to her.

Kairi nodded and he sat. Soon the two were making small talk as the stars started to wake from sleep.

“Why are you so eager to get out of here?” Lea asked. “Not a lot of people would be in such a rush. You’re training with a keyblade master after all.”

Kairi looked at him, eyebrows furrowed.“You’ve got room to talk.”

Lea chuckled. “Fair point. But still, what’s eating you?”

Kairi didn’t have to think long. She leaned back on the steps and made herself more comfortable. She looked out at the stars, setting her sights to one particularly bright one and holding it there.

“I’m sick of waiting.” She finally managed to say it. Strangely, it felt like a weight was being lifted. A weight she hadn’t even noticed was there.

“You don’t say? I couldn’t tell.” Lea chuckled, and Kairi nudged him in the arm.

“I’m serious. All I’ve done is wait. For two years now, I’ve waited while Sora and Riku have been out adventuring and risking their lives for the sake of the worlds. Now I want to do something. Now I can do something, but here I am again. Waiting. I’m sick of it!”

Kairi didn’t recall standing up, but here she was, looking down at Lea, who said nothing. “I can’t wait any more. There so much I know I can do. I fought alongside my friends in The World That Never Was. I’ve escaped nobodies and heartless countless times. I lost my heart and it found Sora. I was with him right until the moment he ran himself through with a keyblade. I still remember some of what he saw and what he felt.” She brought her hands to her chest, like she was trying to hold something close. “I can be out there, saving people, keeping my friends safe. But here I am, _waiting_ for my master to tell me I’m ready.”

She sighed and retook her seat next to Lea. She slumped into a ball with her arms resting on top of her knees. “Training...I know it helps, and I know it’s good for me, but they’re out there. They’re out there and they’re fighting and I’m here. I’m safe.” Kairi put her head in her hands. “I can’t do it anymore.”

“You’re pretty stubborn. I can appreciate that.” Lea was not one to let long silences linger. Kairi looked to see if he was smiling, but he was stoic as he turned from her to the stars above. “All this time waiting for the two of them? I couldn’t do it.”

Kairi frowned, feeling mocked by the statement.

“Yep, I just don’t have that kind of faith in people. You hold out hope for something that they might not even have anymore. They let you down. But not you three.” Lea smiled. “You, Sora, and Riku don’t give up on each other. You’re all stubborn. Not even that, you’re all reckless. You just jump into things.” He pointed at Kairi. “I watched you run into a dark portal from nowhere with nothing but the clothes on your back and that dog. All three of you can’t be that reckless. One of you needs to step up and keep a head on their shoulders. To be just a little bit better prepared in case another one of you steps into something too big for their shoes. Which, I guess, is probably going to be you.”

Kairi sulked. She hadn’t thought about her receiving training from the master as a way of being better prepared. She just couldn’t abide not being alongside her friends.

Lea continued, “Just hold on a little bit longer. If I’ve figured out anything about those two, I know they’re waiting for you.” Kairi raised an eyebrow, Lea’s smile grew. “Yep, they’re out there right now waiting for you. Every day they're looking out at the horizon, waiting for the minute you show up.” He pointed at Kairi. She looked from his finger to him and back again. “ ‘Cause they know the second you’re there they won’t have to worry. You’ll be there to watch their backs, to keep them looking before they leap. Most importantly, you’ll all be together.” Lea looked away, now forlorn. “Must be nice.”

“Hey.” Kairi put a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll be there too.”

Lea smiled. “I guess you’re right.”

She removed her hand and the two of them turned back to the sky.

“Lea?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“If you hadn’t tried to kidnap me, I would still be on the island. I’d probably be there now if it wasn’t for you. So, thank you.”

Lea was stupefied. He thought for a long time on how to properly respond. Kairi giggled and he shook his head. “Don’t mention it.”

The two sat on the stairs for sometime, watching the stars and talking about nothing. Kairi was grateful for the company, in more ways than Lea would ever know.

 ...

_“You’re leaving again?” Kairi looked to Sora as he finished reading the letter from the king._

_He and Riku looked at one another. “Kairi-” Sora started, but Kairi took them both in a massive bear hug. Riku stumbled as she dragged him into it. Sora made the transition more easily._

_“Come back soon okay?” Kairi kept her face pressed into where the boys’ shoulders met. They both rested their heads on top of hers. She knew that there was nothing she could do to keep them there. Already she felt the familiar ache in her chest. The longing that sat there every time the two of them were away._

_“We promise.”Riku said._

_“Wait for us, okay?” Sora added._

_“Of course!” She kept her face firmly pressed against her boys. In part so she could savor the feeling of them being together just a little bit longer, but more importantly, she held onto them so they wouldn’t have to see her cry._

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Kairi has gotten really good at giving guilt-ridden goodbye hugs over the course of the series.  
> I would like to thank Kh-WorldsConnected because it finally gave me the motivation to post a fanfiction online. I've been sending headcanon and short things (and some long things) to my friends for so long they'll appreciate the vacation. I also want to thank my art partner [ severalsunlitmornings](http://severalsunlitmornings.tumblr.com/) who you should totally go look at because they are fantastic.
> 
> Link to Original Tumblr Post [Here](http://bytentrix.tumblr.com/post/149404135721/patience)  
> Link to Art Post [Here](http://severalsunlitmornings.tumblr.com/post/149531986517/oh-man-its-finally-posted-this-is-a-companion#posts)


End file.
